The fated meeting
by dukefan01
Summary: How is it going to change the lives of some of out favorite characters when Kensei saves an unconcious soul reaper and sees a unique tattoo on his face. Summery sucks
1. Chapter 1

Shuhei Hisagi stood facing an enormous hollow. It had a large black body with whip-like hands. Shuhei was a young man with spiky black hair and dark grey eyes. He had a tattoo of a 69 on his left cheek below a blue-grey strip that stretched over to the right side of the bridge of his nose. On the right side of his face was three long scars that covered the length of his face and went over his eye. He wore a sleeve less uniform with a bit of a lower cut and had a choker that matched two upper arm bands. He pointed his zanpakuto at the hollow. It seemed to laugh at him.

"Foolish boy, you think you can beat me!" it roared. Shuhei ignored him. He was focusing on the battle. "The problem with you soul reapers is that you don't think!" it roared at him. Shuhei came him a curious look.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. Then a hollow slashed his back from behind.

"Some of us do travel in packs." It said. Shuhei retaliated by slashing its arm off. The second hollow roared in pain and the first slashed at Shuhei from the front. Shuhei whipped around to defend himself, but a third hollow appeared. This one slashed into his left arm, severing the lieutenants badge off. Shuhei didn't bother worrying about it. He slashed at the second hollow, pushing his blade into its mask, causing it to disintegrate. That was only one down. He came at the third, but the first one slashed at his leg, disabling his ability to use flash step. Shuhei fell down to the ground, but pushed himself back up. "I see you're not finished yet. You are a persistent one." The hollow said. Shuhei ignored him. He had to beat this monster, it should be easy to do!

"I think he is too weak!" said the second hollow. Shuhei had to keep going, he couldn't die hear. He dropped his zanpaktu when he fell. It was a good distance away. He looked at the hollows, then at his bleeding arm and leg. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew his back was bleeding as well. He lunged for his weapon. The hollows tock that time to attack. He reached his weapon as they reached him. With one quick slash, he dispatched the second hollow, but the first was still there.

"As I said, you were foolish!" it said and hit Shuhei hard. He flew into a nearby building, tossing up dust and debris. When the dust finally settled, it reveled Shuhei lying on his back, unconscious with blood running down his face. The hollow moved in for the kill when it suddenly froze.

"Blow it away, Tachikaze!" he heard a gruff voice. Then large waves of air seemed to slash right through the hollow. It fell to the ground reveling a young man with silver hair. In his left ear was three gold piercings and one on his left eye brow. He wore a dark purple tank-top with white trim and green cargo pants. He also had combat boots and orange fingerless gloves. He held a large hunting knife in his hand and looked down at where the hollow was. "That was a waste of time." He mumbled. Behind him stood a young woman. She had short light green hair and hazel eyes. She wore a white jumpsuit with orange gloves, boots, and scarf. On top of her head was a set of blue goggles.

"Hey Kensei you meanie! That one was my turn!" she complained. Kensei Muguruma looked at his former lieutenant Mashiro Kuna and rolled his eyes. "Hey, there's a soul reaper down there!" she said seeing Shuhei.

"So what!" said Kensei. He didn't really care, he was already mad at Mashiro for wasting money and buying and extra lunch. It's not like their numbers ever change. There's only been the eight of them together for a hundred years.

"He looks like he's from squad nine." Mashiro said kneeling by the unconscious man. Kensei was now very mildly interested, but not a whole lot. "What should we do?" she asked.

"Leave him, he's not our responsibility." Kensei said.

"Awww… hey Kensei, he has a tattoo!" shouted Mashiro. Kensei turned to leave, showing it didn't interest him in the slightest. "It's a sixty nine!" she said. Kensei whipped around to see the tattoo. He froze for a second. Did he know the kid? The kid did look familiar. He went up and lifted the boy onto his back. "So is he coming with us?" Mashiro asked.

"What do you think stupid?" he asked. She smiled and they took off for the warehouse.

**Well thats chapter one. I wanted to make it a oneshot, but ran out of time, so hear it is. Hope ya like it. Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Kensei tossed the unconscious body onto the couch in front of six startled vizards. Shinji Hirako was a young man with jaw length blonde hair and has his teeth showing. He wore an orange long sleeve shirt with a black tie and pants. Next to him was Hiyori Sarugaki, who had her hand back ready to punch him before Kensei came in carrying the unconscious soul reaper. She has blonde hair that was done up in pigtails with a red jogging suit and a white shirt. She had a fang out of the left side of her mouth and she wore flip-flops which she used to hit people. Sitting at the table behind them was two people. Love Aikawa sat on the left side. He had brown eyes, just like Hiyori and Shinji, and had thick black spiked hair. He wore a green jogging suit and sunglasses. Sitting across from him was Rose Otoribashi who had purple eyes and long wavy blond hair. He wore a black suit with a white frilled collar. Sitting in a chair by herself was Lisa Yadomaru. She was a pretty young woman with turquoise eyes and red oval glasses. She also had long braded black hair and wore a long sleeved sailor suit with a blue collar and minishirt. Lastly standing alone was Hachi Ushoda. He was a large man with an olive green tuxedo with a yellow tie. He had gold eyes and pink hair and mustache with black crossbones on top. They all jumped up when they saw Shuhei. "What'd you do Kensei, beat up a soul reaper!" shouted Shinji.

"Shut up, Hachi, heal the boy." Kensei said. Hachi nodded and put a healing shield around Shuhei's body.

"Who is this kid?" Shinji asked. Kensei shrugged.

"He dosnt have a lieutenants badge or a captains coat, could he be a low level soul reaper?" Hachi asked.

"I don't know." Said Kensei with a look at Shuhei.

"He has a sixty-nine tattoo, that's gutsy!" Shinji said. Kensei rolled his eyes. "So where did you find the kid?" he asked.

"Had to stop a hollow from eating his ass. Idiot kid, if I didn't know better I'd think he was…" Kensei trailed off.

"What is it?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing, I'll be back. The kid doesn't leave until I return." Kensei said. The others nodded. With that Kensei left.

"Where's he going?" asked Hiyori.

Kensei came to the Urahara shop. He walked in to see Kisuke Urahara. He was a not much oloder then Kensei with light blonde hair under a white and green stripped hat. He also wore a long black kimono and a pair of clogs. He looked at Kensei and smiled. "So Captain Muguruma, what brings you hear?" asked Kisuke.

"Don't call me that Kisuke, you know I'm not a captain anymore. Any way I have a question." said Kensei.

"Really, please come in." Kisuke said. The two went to a back room to sit down. "Now what do you want to know?" asked Kisuke.

"What can you tell me about a soul reaper with a 69 tattooed to his face?" asked Kensei.

Shuhei jerked awake and sat up. "Hold on kid." said Hachi putting out a hand to stop the boy from sitting up. Then he pushed the kid back down.

"W…who are you?" asked Shuhei.

"Hey, we saved your life so we get to ask the questions!" shouted Hiyori.

"No WE didn't, I saved him." said Kensei coming through the door.

"C… Ca… Captain Muguruma!" said Shuhei in shock, staring at his hero. The man gave the younger one a smirk.

"So, your still alive huh kid." said Kensei. Shuhei stared at him with huge eyes. There was no way!

"Ca…Captain Muguruma!" he repeted in his disbelief.

"Is that all you can say you idiot!" Kensei said looking at the kids pathetic face.

"So, you do know the boy." said a surprised Shinji. Kensei sighed.

"Yah, he's a real pain in the ass!" Kensei said. Shuhei's eyes got large and filled with tears.

"I…I was told that you were killed." Shuhei said in a real upset voice.

"Yah, I'll bet you were." said Kensei. The others looked between the former captain and the young soul reaper. Shuhei didn't know what to do.

"Get some sleep kid, you were pretty banged up." Kensei muttered as he walked away. Shuhei nodded.

"Yes Captain." he said. Kensei whipped around, anger flashed across his face.

"Don't call me captain. It's just Kensei." He growled. Shuhei looked at him with even larger eyes, if that was even possible. 'What is going on? T…Tosen told me he died! Then again Tosen betrayed the soul society. Did he know Captain Muguruma was still alive?' Shuhei asked himself. He obeyed Kensei by laying down and drifting off to sleep.

"So, who's the kid?" Shinji asked.

"Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of squad nine. His former Captain was Kaname Tosen." Kensei said.

"What! And you let that kid in hear knowing that! How do we know that he isn't exactly like Tosen!" screamed Hiyori.

"Because, I know this kid is different!" Kensei said.

"How do you know for sure?" asked Lisa.

"Because, I saved this kids life a hundred years ago." Kensei said, irritated that they wouldn't let the subject drop. They all suddenly fell silent. He glanced back at the sleeping kid.

"_Sounds like your referring to Shuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of squad nine." said Kisuke. _

"_Hmm… so the kids a lieutenant? Then why didn't he use his shikai?" asked Kensei. _

"_It is a very rare occurrence for the young lieutenant to use his shikai. I don't even think he's used it enough for many people to even know he has one." said Kisuke. _

"_So, what can you tell me about him?" asked Kensei._

"_Let's see, he failed his entrance exam twice before finally passing. When he came to take his exam, he sure was a curious sight having a sixty-nine tattooed to his face. When he finally was accepted in, he excelled at an amazing rate. He was in fact the first one to ever be accepted into the court guard squads before graduating. On his sixth grade year though, he was leading some first years in some training exercises in the Land of the Living. He and his two friends Aoga and Kanisa were in charge of the group, but a hollow sneaked up on them. Shuhei watched his two friends die and tock on the hollow alone. He was attacked in a sneak attack and got the three scars on his face. He was later rescued by Aizen." Started Kisuke, seeing Kensei's furious reaction to Aizen's name. "After that he was admitted to the ninth squad, the one he requested, as a seated officer. His captain was Kaname Tosen." Kisuke continued, another angrey response. "The boy was eventually positioned as the lieutenant, which led to a close friendship with his Captain, who later betrayed him. In the end, Shuhei tried everything to bring him back, but ended up being the one to kill him." Kisuke said. _

That bastard Tosen hurt to many people! Somehow it came back to this kid, the one that joined the court guard squads because of him. He saved this kid, now the kid was his responsibility. He wasn't about to let the kid leave that warehouse until he was positive that something like that could never happen again.

**Hope ya liked it, thanks for reading. BY the way, I forgot to say in the first chapter, I obviously don't own this series and take no credit for the characters or the original storyline. Thanks for reading again! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Kid!" growled an angry Kensei. Shuhei stood, panting, holding onto his zanpaktu. They had been training since the sun came up. Kensei had been coming at him, mercilessly, with his bankai and his hollow mask. Shuhei knew he was waiting for something, but he didn't know what.

"What are you waiting for, this is all I got!" Shuhei finally yelled at him. Kensei lowered his wepons. His hollow mask disappeared and his zanpakto went back to its shiki. He calmly walked up to Shuhei, then hit him upside the head. "What was that for?" a startled Shuhei asked.

"That's not all you got kid and you know it. If you are gonna keep lying to me, then you're just a waste of my time." Kensei growled. He walked away.

"Hey Kensei, why are you being so hard on him? He's only a kid." said Hachi. Hiyori, Shinji, Machiro, Lisa, Love, and Rose were all watching with him.

"Because, he's not gonna leave hear as a weakling!" Kensei shouted. He was frustrated. The kid never used his shikai. That's not always a good thing. Not only that, but Shuhei seemed to hold back a lot. He seemed to think that everything would always work out. He felt bad for the kid. No, he couldn't let any affection for the kid cloud his judgment; he had to make sure no one could hurt him again.

"Just remember, he's only a boy. He may not have everything that you're looking for." said Shinji.

"Right now, I'm only trying to get him to use his shikai. Hiyori, do you want to give it a try?" Kensei asked. He didn't want anyone else to do this, but he know Hiyori won't hold back, and eventually the kid will have to use his shikai. Of course Kensei will intervene if it gets too bad. The look on the girls face told him he would regret asking her.

"My pleasure!" she said running over to the panting boy. Shuhei's defenses were up in seconds.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" asked Hachi. Kensei shock his head.

"I've got to get something to eat, Lisa, if things start to look bad for the kid, then intervene." Kensei ordered. Lisa nodded. Kensei then left.

"So, lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of squad nine has gone missing. Very well, I want a search party going out to find him. Lieutenants of squad six, five, and three are to go to the land of the living and with the help of the substitute soul reaper and the last quincy, find and retrieve the missing the lieutenant." Head Captain Yamamoto ordered in front of the captains. They all nodded and dispersed. Shunsui stopped and looked over at Sajin.

"You alright there?" the captain of squad eight asked.

"Yah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Shuhei." Sajin said. Shunsui nodded.

"Don't worry. Shuhei is a strong young man. He can take care of himself in a fight." Shunsui said. Sajin nodded.

"I don't have any doubt about his skills, I'm worried that he may be in some sort of trouble." said Sajin.

"He's a good kid, he'll be fine." Shunsui said with a smile. He started walking away, then stopped. "Iba and Shuhei are a lot alike, they are both strong boys that you care much about, like your sons. Don't worry." and with that he was gone.

"Kid!" Kensei called. A tired and sore Shuhei ran over without hesitation. "I have a question for you. That Shikai of yours, why don't you use it?" he asked. Shuhei's face flushed.

"I…I don't know…" Shuhei said, but Kensei didn't have the patience for this.

"Don't give me that crap. You know fully well why, now tell me." The vizard growled.

"I…I just don't like it." He said. Of all the answers, that caught Kensei completely off guard. "The shape of it looks like something that was meant to reap souls. I don't like it, and I'm a little afraid of it. Tosen always told me that those who do not fear their sword have no right to wield it." Shuhei said. Kensei looked the kid over again. What should he do? What can he do in this situation?

"Look kid, it's fine to fear your sword, if that's what you want to do, but you'll have to use it sometimes. You hesitate to use it at all and that can cost you your life. In a fight you cannot hesitate. From now on, your gonna have to just trust me and what I tell you. We're only trying to help you alright." Kensei said. Shuhei watched him with large eyes, then nodded.

"Reap… Kazeshini."


	4. Chapter 4

"Reap Kazeshini." Shuhei whispered. The wind blew as he was surrounded in a ball of the fast blowing wind, and then it died down revealing him holding two new weapons. They each looked like a scythe with another blade the other side.

"Not bad kid, now can you use it?" Kensei asked. Shuhei tock a stance in response

"So, there is no news of Lieutenant Hisagi?" Yamamoto asked.

"No sir, nothing." said Renji looking at the ground.

"Very well, Lieutenant, I want you to go to Karakura town and look for him. If you find him, bring him back." Yamamoto said. Renji nodded.

"The kids an excellent fighter." Commented Love. Lisa nodded in agreement.

"Kensei knows how to pick them." Rose said with a said smile.

"I wonder how long Kensei plans on keeping him hear, the soul society will notice if he's gone for too long." said Lisa. The others nodded.

"He will probably send the boy on his way soon; it's only been two days." Hachi said.

"With Kensei, you can't predict a thing." Shinji said.

"What about me now?" asked a voice, and they all turned to see Kensei and a very exhausted Shuhei. "Hey kid, go get some food." Kensei said. Shuhei nodded and obeyed the dismissal. "What's bugin you guys?" asked Kensei.

"It's just that people are going to start looking for the kid." said Shinji.

"Well I'm not ready to send him home yet." said Kensei.

"Why?" asked Love.

"Because…" Kensei was angry now.

"You care for the boy." Lisa said with a smile.

"Like I said, I'm responsible for him. If he's not well trained, that's my own fault. I should have been there for him." Kensei said. Then Shuhei came back over. "What now?" Kensei asked in an annoyed voice. Shuhei didn't say anything at first, but after a second, finally spoke.

"I was wondering if I could go for a walk." he said softly. Kensei glared at him for a second, but then gave him a small smirk.

"Sure, we can go for a walk." he said. Hiyori laughed out loud. Kensei glared at her, then turned back to Shuhei. "You should head outside, I'll be out." Kensei said. Shuhei obeyed. "Let me know when anyone comes looking for the kid." Kensei said leaving.

Renji ran in to see Yamamoto. "Sir, we found this in the land of the living." Renji said holding up the blood soaked lieutenants badge. "We have no idea where he could have gone or what happened to him." Renji said, not bothering to hide the fear and sorrow in his voice. Yamamoto thought for a second.

"I will handle this from hear on." He said in a quiet voice. Renji nodded and left. "I have an idea of a place I can look for him. I hope I am right." he said to himself.

Kensei and Shuhei were walking down the road when Kensei stopped. "W…Whats wrong Cap…Kensei." started Shuhei.

"We need to head back." Kensei said. Shuhei looked at him with confused eyes. 'I know that spiritual pressure I just felt. If I can't get the kid back in time, he'll find him.' Kensei thought. They started back. "Are you alright?" Shuhei asked.

"What kind of question is that! I'm fine, you're the one who got his ass kicked!" shouted Kensei. Shuhei tock a step back, and Kensei was struck with a feeling of guilt. "Look kid, I didn't mean to…Look alright, you're the kid, you don't need to check on me alright!" Kensei said. Shuhei nodded slowly. "Good, now hurry up." Kensei said. This wasn't good, Shuhei didn't notice it yet and THAT man was getting closer every second. They came back to the warehouse to see the others were worried as well.

"So you already know." whispered Lisa. Kensei nodded. Suddenly the force field broke. "Shit. He's here!" said Kensei, with Shuhei looking in confusion.

**Well, there's chapter four, I tried to do a cliff hanger, plus I ran out of time. I might wrap it up next chapter. Thankyou for the comments everyone, they were very encouraging.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit, he's hear!" said Kensei. The door opened and revealed Yamamoto. He stood looking over all the vizards and his missing lieutenant.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked. Shuhei didn't know what to do.

"Shuhei, head down to the training room, I need to have a word with the old man." Kensei said after a short pause, to which Shuhei nodded and obeyed. "Hachi." Hachi nodded too and put a force field in front of the door to go down stairs. "So, you have kids working for you now huh?" remarked Kensei.

"What are you talking about? Shuhei Hisagi is fully capable to take care of himself." Yamamoto remarked.

"Could of fooled me, I watched him get his ass kicked by a simple low level hollow. If I hadn't been there, he would be dead!" said the angry Kensei.

"Then I should thank you for saving my lieutenant but he must be returned to his squad." Yamamoto said.

"Like hell, he'll just end up dying! I'll admit the boy's got skills, but until he gets the right training, it means nothing! I won't stand by and watch him get hurt!" Kensei yelled at him.

"I thought you hated kids Kensei." Yamamoto said. Kensei glared at him.

"Not all kids, this one's different! He's my responsibility and I won't let anything happen to him!" Kensei shouted.

"So, what do you propose Kensei? He must return to his squad, they need their leader. I can't leave him hear with you either. Even if the central 46 are dead, their orders are still in effect." Yamamoto said. Kensei looked down at the ground. What could they do?

"How about you repel the order?" Lisa asked getting in the conversation now.

"I cannot do that!" Yamamoto said.

"Then find another way!" Shinji shouted. "It isn't very often Kensei cares about anything and I'm not letting this one slip through."

"Yah!" Hiyori shouted and kicked the head captain's shins.

"That's not helping Hiyori!" Shinji whispered.

"Very well. I propose the boy and the lieutenant of squad eight be allowed to come here for one weekend every month." Yamamoto said.

"Lieutenant of squad eight?" Love asked.

"Nanao Ise." Yamamoto said, making Lisa's eyes bright up.

"Agreed!" Shinji said.

"One more thing! Kensei, Shuhei is not your responsibility entirely, do not fail him." Yamamoto said.

"I would never fail that boy, he is my responsibility and the closest thing I have ever had to family." Kensei said. Shinji cleared his throat. "Except maybe these guys." he added.

"Then I shall leave so you may tell the boy. I want him back at his post in the morrning." Yamamoto said. The vizards nodded. With that the head captain left. Hachi's shield outside was replaced and the one inside vanished.

"Hey kid!" called Kensei.

"So, you really care for him don't you." Lisa asked.

"Yes, he's my responsiblity and I think of him like my own son. I won't fail him." Kensei said as Shuhei came up. He smirked at the kid. Yah, he was his now and he would never allow any one or any thing to hurt him.

**Well that raps it up. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks Melissen, bleach-fan, ichibanseiken, Gypsygrrl, , darkraiser91, noel17, yenwi, cdkobasiuk, kiwi-kiwi-kii, neko-chan desu desu, the kataklyst, and yerashi9921 for all the support through the writing of this story as well as everyone else who read it. **


End file.
